


Castigo

by Luci_Fer4



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci_Fer4/pseuds/Luci_Fer4
Summary: Advertencia: Contenido adulto, bestiality, lemon y yaoi.Victor/Yuuri/MakkachinLos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia fue escrita por mi.Prohibido copiar o adaptar.





	Castigo

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mitsuro Kubo, solo la historia en mía. Esta historia contiene bestiality, lemon y yaoi, se los advertí desde el resumen así que lean esto bajo su propio riesgo.
> 
> Esta historia esta publicada en:
> 
> +Fanfiction . net  
> +Wattpad  
> +Amor yaoi

Un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir aquella tibia mano acariciar sus glúteos, su piel ya perlada por el sudor se encontraba sensible luego del juego previo, sus temblorosas extremidades apenas y si podían mantenerlo en cuatro, de sus labios escapaban suaves jadeos, acompañados de palabras inentendibles, su miembro erecto y rojo dejaba escapar unos cuantos hilos de líquido pre seminal, pero sin poder llegar a más y su de su ano escurría lubricante, el cual bajaba con lentitud por sus blancas piernas, si, cualquiera que viera así al patinador Yuuri Katsuki se sorprendería, cualquiera menos su pareja.

-Amo, por favor.

Sollozo con voz ronca y rota el japonés, no podía aguantar más, llevaban así casi una hora y después de haberlo follado varias veces con diferentes vibradores sin dejarlo llegar al orgasmo, el hombre de cabellos platinados se había dedicado a torturarlo con besos y caricias en todo su cuerpo.

-Te dije que no podías hablar.

Contesto con voz ronca y llena de excitación el pentacampeón mientras llevaba una de sus manos al oscuro cabello y sin mucho cuidado lo jalo, sonrió cuando un jadeo adolorido escapo de aquellos rosados labios y sin compasión alguna empujo tres dedos en el interior del japonés.

-Necesitas recibir un castigo por desobedecer.

Su voz estaba llena de malicia y su excitación creció al ver como el menor se empujaba contra sus dedos.

-Eres una zorra ¿No es así? Pero te estas portando muy mal y lo que menos mereces es tenerme dentro de ti.

Empujo más adentro sus dedos y su sonrisa creció al escuchar como los gemidos de su pareja aumentaban, había dado con su próstata y no dudo en seguir golpeando ese lugar, estuvo así por al menos 5 minutos, los cuales se le hicieron eterno al menor, y de pronto se detuvo, Yuuri tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no reclamar en ese momento, después de todo ya había desobedecido demasiado a su amo.

-Dejare que te vengas, pero ni creas que seré yo quien te folle, no lo mereces.

Un silbido escapo de sus labios y pronto el sonido de unas patas golpeando el piso se escuchó por el pasillo, rio al ver el pánico en el rostro de su amado y sin cuidado saco sus dedos del maltratado interior del otro, justo a tiempo para ver a Makkachin entrar por la puerta.

-Ven aquí amigo, hoy te podrás divertir con tu perra, ha sido muy mala y merece un escarmiento.

Acaricio un par de veces el esponjoso pelo de su mascota y dejo que este lamiera sus dedos empapados de lubricante, soltó el cabello del japonés y le dio lugar a su mascota, quien no dudo en acercarse al trasero del chico de negros cabellos y comenzar a lamer su ya lubricada entrada, Yuuri se estremeció al sentir aquella larga lengua hurgando en su interior y con la humillación a flor de piel bajo el rostro, tratando así de ocultar cuanto estaba disfrutando se eso.

-No hagas eso.

Amonesto el ruso mientras tomaba el rostro del menor y hacia que levantara el rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Me gusta ver cuánto disfrutas siendo la perra de Makkachin.

El japonés asintió con el rostro completamente rojo y como recompensa recibió un profundo beso, sin embargo, se separó con rapidez cuando sintió un familiar peso en su espalda y como unas peludas patas se envolvían en su cintura, jadeo al sentir como Victor estiraba una mano y guiaba el miembro de su mascota hasta su interior, mordió su labio cuando sintió la punta en su entrada, pero le fue imposible contener un grito de dolor y placer al sentir como se abría paso en su interior.

-Eso es, déjalo entrar.

Susurro con voz oscura el ruso y se sentó a un lado del menor, metió una mano entre sus pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse viendo como su mascota penetraba con fuerza y rapidez a Yuuri.

Por su parte, el chico de cabellos oscuros hacia un increíble esfuerzo por no irse de bruces, y es que Makkachin lo penetraba sin ningún tipo de compasión, buscando simplemente impregnar a su perra, jadeo con más fuerza cuando sintió el nudo hincharse más con cada penetración, su propio miembro había comenzado a gotear más con cada segundo que pasaba, ninguno de los dos duraría mucho.

-Chupa.

Murmuro el de cabello platinado mientras se arrodillaba frente a su novio y empujaba su pene contra sus labios. El japonés lo miro por un segundo, pero pronto abrió la boca y dejo que el ruso empujara su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-Sí, eres una buena perra.

Dijo con voz cargada de lujuria y un gemido escapo de sus labios mientras comenzaba a follarse la boca del menor. Yuuri sentía que se desmayaría del placer, teniendo a Victor follando su garganta y a Makkachin golpeando su próstata una y otra vez. Se vio imposibilitado para gritar cuando sintió el nudo atascarse en su interior y como chorros de semen lo iban llenando, apretó su interior y gimió de placer al sentir los movimientos que hacia el pene de Makkachin cada vez que un chorro de semen salía y comenzó a chupar con más entusiasmo el pene de su pareja.

-Vente para nosotros, Yuuri.

Ordeno el mayor y casi se corrió al ver como el cuerpo del otro se estremecía, signo claro de que había llegado al orgasmo, saco su pene de la maltratada boca y rápido volvió a masturbarse, un gemido escapo de sus labios al ver el sitio donde se conectaban Makkachin y Yuuri, y eso fue todo lo que necesito para correrse sobre el rostro del último. Se tomó unos momentos para recuperarse y cuando pudo respirar con normalidad se inclinó para darle un suave beso a su amado.

-Bien hecho.

Su voz dulce fue como música para los oídos del menor y pronto se encontró sonriendo, aunque su sonrisa vacilo cuando otro chorro de semen se unió al desorden que había en su interior. Tal vez no esa no era la vida que tenía planeada cuando Victor le pidió mudarse con él, pero sin duda era la amaba y no la cambiaría por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, solo me queda decirles que están igual de jodidos que yo, se aceptan críticas constructivas, sino les gusto, por favor absténganse de comentar.


End file.
